Dorumon
Dorumon is a mysterious Digimon. Within him is the X-Antibody, a program that makes him immune to the X Program. His birth is mysterious, and his presence would turn out to effect the fate of the Digital World itself. Due to being a naturally-born X-Digimon, he is commonly ostracized by his peers. Dorumon's name is derived d'''igital '''or u'''nknown, defining his nature. The fact that it is an acronym has led some to render his name as "DORUmon." The character does not currently possess a "dub" name from American media. Evolution In the original "Digimon Chronicle" storyline: * '''Fresh (Baby) - Dorimon * Baby (In-Training) - Dodomon * Child (Rookie) - Dorumon * Adult (Champion) - Dorugamon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Dorugremon * Ultimate (Mega) - Dorughoramon Then, when he was forced to Digivolve further by the X-Antibody in his system, Dorughoramon became Death-X-Dorughoramon. Dorumon's data was then separated from this creature, and while the remaining data then became Death-X-Mon, Dorumon evolved through a different line, as follows: * Adult (Champion) - Raptordramon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Grademon * Ultimate (Mega) - Alphamon In the Digimon X-Evolution movie, when Dorumon becomes Dorugamon, his data is split by Yggdrasil, and although he proceeds to Digivolve into Dorugremon, then into Alphamon, the dark half of his data becomes Death-X-Dorughoramon, who lays a mass of Digi-Eggs that hatch into Death-X-Dorugremon. Later, Death-X-Dorughoramon becomes Death-X-Mon. Abilities In Digimon World-X game, Dorumon could wield the DinoTooth Sword X as his weapon. Attacks * Metal Cannon: Shoots metallic projectiles from mouth * Doru Dinn: Breathes firewaves hot enough to burn and crush his opponents * Dash Metal: Metal freezes the enemy Important Events Digimon X-Evolution The mysterious little Digimon known as Dorumon, characterised by the strange stone in his forehead, is, in actuality, not a natural Digimon, but an artificial being created by Yggdrasil, the sentient computer that controls the Digital World, with the intention of using him to bring about the second phase of its Project Ark scheme. Released into the Digital World, Dorumon was ostracised for possessing the X-Antibody, and came under threat from other Digimon, including a Leomon, who sought to claim the X-Antibody for his own. Fleeing from the Leomon through a forest, Dorumon seemed doomed, until Leomon relented, knowing that even with the X-Antibody, he would live no longer. Asking Dorumon to live for him in the new Digital World, he died. Bullied by a group of Mushroomon and forced to flee into a river, Dorumon came to rest in an old temple in a barren region of the plain, where he soon came into contact with WarGreymon X, who was in the middle of a battle with the Royal Knights, Omnimon, and requested that Dorumon look after Tokomon until he returned. Dorumon agreed, happy to have a friend, but soon, the duo witnessed another attack by Omnimon on a herd of innocent Digimon, and, although they both bravely attempted to fight back against the Royal Knight, almost became victims themselves, until WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon X arrived to save them. In the course of the ensuing battle, however, Tokomon was fatally injured, and MetalGarurumon used his X-Antibody to resurrect him as Tokomon X. Weakened by this, MetalGarurumon collapsed, and Dorumon, believing he was dead, was overcome with emotion and memories of Leomon, and Digivolved into his Champion form of Dorugamon. Subsequently, Dorugamon was captured by Magnamon and had his data split by Yggdrasil, creating Death-X-Dorughoramon, who yielded Digi-Eggs that hatched into a swarm of Death-X-Dorugremon, which Yggdrasil would use to raze the Digital World. Dorugamon Digivolved into Dorugremon to battle them, and was then granted access to Yggdrasil’s realm by Gallantmon X, to learn the secrets of his creation. There, in battle with Omnimon, he assumed his Mega form, revealing at last his true form and destiny – he was Alphamon, legendary leader of the Royal Knights. Together, Alphamon and Omnimon destroyed Death-X-Dorughoramon, who then revived as Death-X-Mon and resumed the battle with them in Yggdrasil’s inner sanctum. Realising his connection to Death-X-Mon, Alphamon sacrificed himself by impaling them both on his blade, passing his X-Antibody to Omnimon before recombining with Death-X-Mon and forming Dorumon again. Omnimon subsequently destroyed Yggdrasil, re-birthing the Digital World as it had been, and allowing Dorumon and Tokomon to be reunited. It is unclear what Dorumon’s specific connection to the legend of Alphamon is. There are two possible explanations – either Alphamon truly existed at a time in the past, and Yggdrasil used his data in the creation of Dorumon, or Dorumon was fulfilling the legend by becoming Alphamon for the first time. Category:Digimon